


my second value in the breath of life

by mshoney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ever after au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshoney/pseuds/mshoney
Summary: Bellamy, a modest servant in his stepfather's house, has a chance encounter with Princess Clarke.





	my second value in the breath of life

Bellamy headed toward the stables, much like he did every morning. One of his favorite parts of the day was when he was grooming the horses. There was an unusual quietness that he rarely found in the bustling home occupied by busy staff and of course, the Wallaces. His stepfamily had been, since they arrived at his family’s farm, a jarring realization that peace and quiet in the world is a rare feat, not to be taken for granted. 

It was especially so this morning, for when Bellamy arrived at the stables he stopped suddenly, realizing he wasn’t alone. Someone was in the process mounting the brown mare that Bellamy recognized as his mother’s favorite riding horse. Dropping the bucket in his hands, Bellamy rushed at the person, grabbing them around the waist and yanking hard.

The person fell with an oomph onto the stable floor. 

“Thief!” Bellamy shouted, pinning the person to the stable floor. “How dare you?”

The thief struggled under his weight. 

“I'm not a thief!” She venomously cried out.

That's when Bellamy realized that the thief in question was a girl. He scoffed.

“You were trying to steal my mother’s horse!”

When she failed to get loose from Bellamy’s hold, she settled her struggle and spoke calmly. “I never meant to steal it. Merely borrow it.” 

“Borrowing implies that you have garnered permission. I don't remember being asked.” 

The girl huffed, exasperated as if she was the one being inconvenienced instead of the one trying to pilfer prized possessions. 

Bellamy examined his thief. She obviously was an ill-practiced thief. Much too loud to get much accomplished. She was clean too and finely dressed. Raking his eyes over her is when he finally saw it. The seal. The royal seal of the House of Griffin. 

Bellamy fell back and away from the girl.

“Your majesty!” Bellamy ducked his head. ”I apologize. I didn't recognize.”

The girl stood up and brushed the hay off her gown. A high class, riding gown, Bellamy noticed from the stitching on the hem. How many times had his mother seen similar stitches with that gold thread reserved for the very rich and very powerful. He cursed his rashness and hoped his apology relayed his sincerity more than his fear.

“It's alright, boy. Just allow me to borrow the horse and we should consider it no harm done.”

“We have younger horses, your highness, if you wish it.”

“I only wish to be free.” She knelt down and placed a satin bag on the floor. “For your silence.” She intoned before mounting the horse, snapping the reins and riding off. The rising sunlight shining in her hair was matched only by the gold coins that weighed heavy and hopeful in Bellamy’s hand and he thought, _Maya._


End file.
